A New Magic
by Anime0taku
Summary: Yugi, Malik, and Bakura are invited to Hogwarts after Dumbledore sees some of their power. A teacher there finds a way to separate the yamis and hikaris. There is something lurking in the shadows of the school, and a new villain wants the power of the items. Will they figure out what's going on? What do Harry and co think of the transfers? BAD SUMMARY! In progress. Rated K in case
1. Chapter 1: The Intros

A New Magic: A Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.

Hello! Anime0taku here. I know, you're all like *gasp* "_Anime!_ How dare you start another fanfiction! The first one isn't even up to chapter four!" Yeah, yeah. The truth is, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Basically all I have mapped out is what I have written. I need to find a plot. While doing that, I got bored, and started reading a few YGO/HP crossovers and got inspired.

**Reina:** *Snort* A few, eh?

**A0:** Reina! _ There_ you are! Yeah, more like a lot. Okay, tons. Anyways, I've decided I like them and thus want to write one. Reina, I have a slight confession to make. I can't figure out a good way to fit you in besides as a main character, and I don't think that would work out quite as well than as just a normal crossover, so you'll most likely be left out of this one.

**Reina:** _What?!_ *Grabs random tomatoes and starts throwing*

**A0:** Stop throwing those! Your aim is too good! Besides, you're still in the other one!

**Reina:** The one that you never update? No! Besides, it's fun watching you run in circles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be playing Duel Monsters with my Duel Disk on my brand new Nimbus 2000.

Key: :Yugi-Yami: ::Yami-Yugi:: (Ryou-Bakura) ((Bakura-Ryou)) [Malik-Ishtar] [[Ishtar-Malik]]

-Broadcast- _Thoughts_ **Evil voice** Other language /Speaking at the same time (Yamis & Hikaris)/

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Introductions

It had been a fairly normal day for Yugi and friends. They had followed their daily routine: waking up early, going to school, then after it was over, trying to escape the legions of duelists and fangirls that waited daily for the duelists. The only slightly new thing was Kaiba leaving in the middle of class for something business-related, but that was hardly out of the ordinary.

The best part of the day thus far had been the duels during their recess. It had been entertaining to watch Joey try to hold his own against Ryou, and then hilarious watching Bakura duel Yami. An argument soon sparked between the two spirits, with insults thrown such as Tomb Robber and Your Royal Shortness. Yami won, of course, and Bakura retreated into his soul room, grumbling.

The only down part of the day was the daily ambush of fans. :Sometimes I wish we could do that death glare thing Kaiba does and chase them all off.: Yugi said to his yami. Despite him running through a bunch of old alleys and Yami taking over to pull off a few dangerous stunts, most of the crowd still managed to follow Yugi back to his grandfather's game shop. _Hopefully this won't scare off any customers Grandpa happens to have_, thought Yugi. There was no need to worry, however, because this was one customer who didn't scare easily.

* * *

Reina picked up another pack of cards and flipped it around to the back. This one had a lot of rare cards. The price was high, but it was worth it. As Reina selected another pack to buy, she heard the clamour of a very large crowd heading toward the Kame Game Shop. Suddenly, the door burst open and a spiky haired boy ran upstairs.

"Hi grandpa! See you later! Don't let them upstairs!" he panted as he raced to the 2nd floor. Reina recognized him immediately as Yugi Muto, the world-renowned King of Gamed. She wondered who exactly he was talking about. Her question was answered a second later.

"Yugi! Come back!" "Hey, Yugi, I wanna duel you!" "Yugi, you coward! Why'd you run away?!" The crowd jostled around Kame Game Shop, knocking things over in their search for the famous duelist.

"He just ran out the side door!" Reina fibbed.

"Get him!" They yelled, rushing out to search in vain for Yugi.

Solomon Muto gave a sigh of relief. Ever since Battle City, more and more duelists were vying for his grandson's attention "I apologize for the crowd. Thank you for getting them out."

"It wasn't a problem. The least I could do."

"Well, thanks. Yugi appeared at the top of the stairs. "I doubt I could have gotten rid of them."

::I might have been able to.:: said Yami.

:I bet you could've, but that's beside the point.: Yugi replied, giving a mental eye roll.

"Anyway, I'd like to buy these packs." Reina smiled, handing the cards to Solomon.

"Sure. I'll give you a good deal for helping us out back there."

"You don't need to…"

Yugi lapsed into thought as the two talked. The girl seemed familiar. Where could he have seen her? Yami sent a confirmation of his recognition.

::She dueled both in Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. I remember passing her several times.::

"Oh, one more thing," Reina said as she completed her purchase. "I have two letters to Yugi and someone named Yami." Yugi felt the color drain from his face as she pulled the letters out of her jacket pocket.

:How in the world could she, or someone else for that matter, find out about you?!: Yugi asked, a wave of shock and concern radiating across their link.

::I don't know.:: Yami answered, taking over. He frowned at Reina as she left the shop and glared down at the letters Solomon handed him. ::Whatever this is, it can't be good.:: Yami's opinion was solidified as he read the address, neatly written in a green ink.

Mr. Yugi Muto

First bedroom, Second floor

Kame Game Shop, Jade Lane

Domino City, Japan

Yami's letter was very much different, and only succeeded in worrying the pair even more.

Yami (Nameless Pharaoh)

Second soul room

Millennium Puzzle

The scowl carved itself deeper on Yami's face as he wondered exactly how much these people knew. :;We should find out what exactly is going on, and how much these people know.;; Yami turned abrubtly around and headed into their room.

The first thing the duelists noticed about the letter when they turned to open it was the seal. It looked as if it had a coat of arms on it. Pulling out the letter, they stared in confusion at the title then read on.

**Hogwarts School**

**_Of_**** Witchcraft ****_and_**** Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Muto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you wish to come to this school, you will be joining the 5th years in their classes. A crash course will be provided. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your answer by our representative no later than August 25th.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Minerva McGonagal: Deputy Headmistress

Yugi and Yami looked up at each other, astonished.

:A wizarding school?: Yugi said, confused.

::It doesn't appear to be a joke.:: Yami replied, feeling the waves of disbelief radiating from his partner. ::Let's see if my letter yields any more information.:: To their disappointment, the letter was exactly the same except for one line. Someone had quickly scrawled in a note at the bottom of the paper.

:'Try using Multiply?': Yugi read, a perplexed look on his face.

::I doubt whoever it is means to use it in a duel. I think they are trying to tell us to activate it with the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If they know about me, they definitely know about the power to summon monsters within the Puzzle.::

:Well, I don't think we have anything to loose. The worst thing that could happen would be a slight drain of our energy.:

::I believe it's worth a shot too. You ready, Aibou?:: Yami queried, taking the card Multiply out of their deck.

:I'm ready.: Yugi replied, placing an intangible hand on the card.

/Trap card activate!/ they yelled simultaneously. /Multiply!/ A flash of light filled the room, then gradually disappeared.

As the pair's eyesight returned, they checked themselves over. "I don't notice anything different." Yami muttered.

"I don't eith-" Yugi broke off as he realized he was speaking out loud. The two stared hard at each other. They were both solid. Multiply, usually used on a player's monster, had given Yami a body of his own.

"How is this possible?!" Yami's rich voice, long forgotten in the world of the living, rang out for the first time in 5000 years.

"Yugi, what was that flash of light?" The two boys cringed as Solomon stepped into their room. "What in the world?!" he gasped. "You have some explaining to do, Yugi."

* * *

Muahaha! I guess I've decided I like to leave my readers hanging. You're lucky you got this chapter! I have up to most of chapter three written right now, but I got my iPod taken away, and that's where I always type my stories into FanFiction. I was able to borrow my mom's incredibly slow lappie, but an not the fastest typer.

**Reina:** Noooo, you're definitely not. Not even close!

**A0:** Nope. I'll have to work on that... Anyway, thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it. Please review!

**Reina:** Yeah, reviews are like chocolate to her. You should see how hyper she gets when she sees them. Besides, that makes her want to update faster!

**A0:** *Walks out of room for random reason*

**Reina:** *Whispers* Besides, if you give her at least ten reviews I'll post a video of her getting all hyper on the internet for your amusement!

**A0:** Reina, did you say something?

**Reina:** No, I didn't. I said nothing at all...


	2. Chapter 2: the meeting

Hp/YGO Xover ch 2

Hah! I totally left you hanging. Yeah, I know I had to stop it here. I don't know whether Yugi's grandpa knows about Yami, so I'm going to have to do a little research. Either that or I'll make it so he suspected.  
Reina: Make it so he suspected. Then the readers won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.  
A0: You mean you won't have to wait to see what you are in the story!  
Reina: *Grabs moldy tomato*  
A0: DON'T THROW IT! *Hands Reina the story outline*  
Reina: I… can't read your handwriting. *Hands it back*  
A0: And even if you could, you wouldn't be able to decipher it! I use too many abbreviations! I do that so when I hand someone the hard copy of my story so they can read it, they aren't able to understand the notes I randomly throw in there!  
Reina: If they could ever understand your awful handwriting.  
A0: That's why I type it for everyone else. Now get back in the story so I can move on with the chappie!  
Reina: Tell me who I am or I'll throw the tomato!  
A0: Don't make me get Bakura…  
Reina: I'm going! I'm going!  
Bakura: So the little girl's afraid of me… How nice to know. *Grins evilly*  
A0: Good for you. Now you get in the story too!  
Bakura: But I don't have any action yet!  
A0: You're behind the scenes. Now get in there!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the exact order of the words. Everything else is either up for grabs or owned by someone else.

Chapter 2: The meeting

Solomon entered the room, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" he queried. "You look familiar. Who are you and how did you get here?" he said, pointing at Yami.  
"We'd better start from the beginning." Yami murmured, looking at Yugi. Taking the cue, Yugi started to explain their adventures.  
"It all started when I completed the Millennium Puzzle…" The conversation lasted for hours and covered the origins of the Millennium Items, the two souls trapped in the Ring and the Puzzle, and all their activities thus far.  
"So, let me get this straight. You're a 5000 year old soul of a pharaoh trapped in a golden puzzle. This school of magic has asked you to attend, has somehow found a way to split you and Yugi apart, and the only information it gives is to contact their representative." Solomon leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"I know it seems far-fetched, but-" Yugi started.  
"I believe you." Yami and Yugi sat in stunned silence after that comment. "Y-you do?!"  
"Of course I do. The proof sits in front of me." He replied, pointing at Yami. "The only thing that seems far-fetched would be this invitation to a magic school, but…"  
"With everything that's happened to us so far, it's more believable." Yami finished, his rich voice ringing throughout the small room. "As of right now, I say we get more information. Talking to this representative would be our best bet, and my guess would be that that woman who was here earlier would be it or have a clue where he might be."  
"If that's the case, you two are in luck," Solomon said, surprising the yami and hikari. "Miss Rangers said she'd be back tomorrow. You can ask questions then."  
Yugi let out a yawn and Yami stifled his. "It seems that keeping ourselves separate takes the same amount o energy as summoning a monster," Yami explained, tiredness creeping into his voice. "Trap card deactivate."  
There was another flash of light as Yami disappeared into his soul room. Yugi let out another huge yawn as his sight cleared.  
Solomon took a look at the clock. "It's getting late. I'll leave you two to sleep." He pulled the door open and stepped out.  
:Goodnight, Yami.: Yugi said, flopping onto his bed. :I'll see you in the morning.:  
::Goodnight, Aibou.:: Yami smiled, realizing his partner had already fallen asleep.

The next day has a bright quality to rival hose of a Disney movie. However, Yugi and Yami were awakened a bit too early than their liking by the rapping of Solomon's knuckles on the door.  
"Yugi, get up! Miss Rangers is here!" Yugi was awake instantly, getting dressed faster than ever. As he reaches for Multiply, he paused. :Should we?: he asked.  
::No, I don't think so. It'll waste energy. Besides, you can ask questions for me.:: Yugi nodded in agreement and shuffled the card back into his deck which he placed into his pouch on his hip. Seeing everything was ready, he grabbed the letters and raced downstairs, Yami in spirit form right next to him.  
Reina looked up from her conversation with Solomon as she heard the patter of feet on wooden stairs. Yugi was awake, and ready to get answers by the look of it. What looked to be his twin in all but a slight difference in eyes, height, and hair stood beside him.  
Reina frowned as she realized that this newcomer wasn't casting a shadow. Looking back up into his face, she discovered she could see the outline of the stairs behind him. Ah. That made more sense now. His was Yami, and he was a spirit. This explained the weird address on he letter.  
Yami gasped and his eyes widened in shock as he realized this woman could see him. They narrowed ring away in suspicion. Who was she, and what other abilities did she have?  
"Why don't you talk in the kitchen? That way you won't be overheard by anyone who might come shopping." Solomon apparently didn't notice the tension in the air. Reina nodded, curious eyes still on Yugi and Yami. This was unusual. How had it happened? She shrugged the questions off. It was her turn to answer, not to ask.  
::Aibou, I don't trust this Reina. She can see me. Ra knows what else she can do,:: Yami said as they entered the kitchen.  
"Well, for starters, I can hear you." Said Reina unexpectedly. Yugi gasped in surprise. How-  
"I've been able to see and hear spirits and ghosts since birth. Most witches and wizards can only see ghosts, but I have the added plus. And before you ask, I can't read minds. I've just had this conversation two other times in the past week.  
Yugi closed his mouth, which had dropped open during her explanation. Hers was some surprising information.  
"One more thing, Mr. Yami. If you wouldn't mind broadcasting your questions, hat would be helpful. It takes loads more energy to intercept a mind-to-mind conversation than one directed to all. Yami nodded. "Okay, now to proceed. I assume you've read your letters?" Reina was short and quick to the point.  
"Yes," answered Yugi.  
"Good. Did you try out Multiply?"  
-::We did. The results were... unexpected.::-  
"Awesome. Can you two speak English?"  
Yugi blinked at the seemingly random question. "No, we can't. Why?"  
"Because I'm not completely fluent in Japanese and he answers you might need could be well out of my capacity. Have you ever- no, of course you've never used a language draught. You're new to the whole magic thing."  
-::No, we've never even heard of one. What is it?::-  
"A language draught," Reina explained, "is a potion that allows you to speak a certain language for a week or two. I have an English one prepared if you'd like to try it." Reina pulled a small flask out of her bag. "It should affect both of you."  
Yugi reached for the small bottle and drained it in one gulp. "I don't- oh." He broke off as he realized he was speaking English. He tested his Japanese. Still the same. Somehow the small drink had shoved an entirely new language into his head. "Well," he continued, testing out the new yet somehow familiar language, " I guess we're ready to start."  
"Ask away," Reina said, sitting in a chair and smiling.  
-::How did you find out about me?::- Yami questioned.

Muahaha! I totally left you hanging, AGAIN! Hanks for choosing to read this out of he hundreds of crossovers. (Literally, there's hundreds!)  
Reina: Yeah, you would know.  
A0: of course I would!  
Reina: I still don't know what I am in his book.  
A0: You'll find out when Yami and Yugi start asking questions next chappie.  
Reina: I'm surprised you can still call him Yami after finding out his real name.  
A0: Me too! I still accidentally call him (blocked for spoiler prevention) once I a while and have to keep correcting myself for the readers' sake.  
Reina: See that, she cares about you! So show how you care and review!  
A0: You rhymed! But really, thanks. Here are the reviewers from last chappie:

Bright Eyes Illusionist: the first reviewer, favoriter, and follower of this crossover! Also he only one for the first chappie. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!

Reina: the promise from last time still stands! Also, another motivation is the fact that because someone reviewed, he next chapter was posted that same day!


	3. Chapter 3: the answers

Hp/YGO Xover ch 3

Hi! Anime0taku here (obviously). I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write some more. It didn't help that I got my iPod taken away, because that's where I keep all my stuff.

Reina: The moral of this story is don't stay up until 2:30 a.m. reading other people's fanfiction if you have school the next day.

A0: Or, if you do, don't leave your device on your pillow where you dropped it when you fell asleep. Or just do the impossible and wake up on time.

Reina: I was trying to encourage them not to do something behind their parents' backs, not teach them to hide the evidence!

A0: Look, you get what you want from the story, I get what I want. *Drops off to sleep from total exhaustion*

Reina: Now she's not even in a fit enough state to do the disclaimer. I guess we have to call in Disclaimer Dude.

*Activate loud and annoying theme song*

DD: The geek owns nothing but the OC's and the word order!

Reina: Anime, he just called you a geek...

A0: *Snoooore*

Reina: Wow, she's really out. On with the story!

Key: :Yugi-Yami: ::Yami-Yugi:: (Ryou-Bakura) ((Bakura-Ryou)) [Malik-Ishtar] [[Ishtar-Malik]] -Broadcast-

Chapter 3: 217 Pages

"Y'know, I thought that might have been obvious." Reina sighed. "I'm a duelist. I went to all the tournaments. Because I can see spirits, I was able to see you, Yami. I saw the ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum and put two and two together. "  
"That makes sense. Something else, what exactly is this school? Why would we be invited?" Yugi went straight on to the next question.  
"Well, for years there's been a secret community living amongst the non-magical folk. This is the Wizarding community. Hogwarts is simply a school for those wizards. The headmaster saw you preform some new type of magic over the summer and decided to invite you."  
:A new magic... I don't remember using the Items recently.: Yugi murmured to his yami.  
::We used them once, at the beginning of June. Remember, Aibou? We helped Ishizu close up that portal in London.::  
:That's right! I'm still not sure this isn't a joke, though. The language draught could be a drug that makes us hear things. Should we have her do some magic for us to prove she actually is a witch?: Receiving Yami's mental nod, Yugi repeated his question out loud.  
"We're still not sure about this whole magic thing... Ano, do you think you could, ano, maybe show us some?" He asked, not quite sure how to phrase it without sounding skeptical.  
"Absolutely. In fact, I would probably have doubted your sanity if you accepted it without question." Reina paused. "I do have your permission to do this, right?" Yugi gave a nod and she continued. "Petrificus totalus!"  
Yugi gasped as he felt his body lock up where he sat. His eyes were the only things free to move, and they flicked to the wand now in Reina's hand. She waved it again, and his body relaxed.  
"A basic spell," she explained, "You can and will learn more advanced ones if you choose to enter the school."  
-::Aibou, this looks like it'd be worth it. We might be able to learn how to control the power of the Puzzle better.::-  
Yugi nodded. "Just one more question. Did anyone else like us get an invitation to Hogwarts?" He said, trying out the unfamiliar word.  
"Yes." Reina replied. "Three, well I should say five, more people got invitations from the headmaster."  
-::That would be Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, but who's the fifth?::-  
"Seto Kaiba." Reina answered, a smile tugging agh the corner of her mouth. "Needless to say, he refused and told me to 'take your hocus-pocus nonsense somewhere else."  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sounds just like Kaiba. Have the others said anything?"  
"They came to the same conclusion you did and agreed to come. We should leave in just under a week in order to give us time to gather supplies."  
"Yeah, about that..."  
-::The only thing we recognized on the list was a deck of Duel Monsters cards. Where in the world are we going to get a wand and a cauldron?::-  
"That I can only tell you if you agree to come," Reina said with a grin. "Will you?"  
::Aibou?::  
:I think we should. There's so much we can learn! Besides, we can always come back if it isn't worth it.: The yami and hikari turned and nodded simultaneously to Reina.  
"Great! This will be fun." A stack of papers fell from Her outstretched hands and landed on the table with an audible thunk. Yami raised an invisible eyebrow.  
"Well, not this part." She admitted. "These are all the papers you're supposed to read through in order to transfer, but to save time I'll give you the gist of what they said. Basically, you agree to obey the rules of Hogwarts and accept that he responsibility for your education turns over to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."  
-:: Exactly how many papers did it take to state that?::-  
"Two hundred and seventeen." Reina giggled, trying and failing to suppress a laugh.  
"Governments sometimes." Yugi grinned. "I'd like to see heir faces if we discovered a loophole!"  
"There is one." Reina's grin grew broader and she seemed to have a hard time talking through her silent laughter. "It only says to have a government-certified curriculum. We can have your entire education center on something as ridiculous as the history of cartoons if the Ministry certified it. Luckily, Hogwarts actually teaches you something useful. Do you have a pen?"  
Yugi paused long enough in his giggling to grab a pen and sign the form. Yami, however, was in no such state.  
-::They waste 217 pages of good paper on certifying that there'll be a good education and they don even ask what the lessons are?!::- Yami had collapsed from the chair I to the floor because he was laughing so hard.  
"Yami, you do know you still have to sign the form, right?" Yugi grinned at his partner's continued reaction.  
Reina's gaze switched from the chuckling Yami to the disbelieving Yugi. "Did he happen to have any sugar this morning?"  
-::That chocolate was some good stuff.::-  
"Chocolate... Was?! Do you mean to tell me you ate my entire secret stash?!" The look o his hikari's face only made Yami laugh harder.  
"This is going nowhere. Yugi, do you think you can just sign for him?"  
-::No, I can do it.::- Yami said, finally calming down. Yugi let Yami take over to scrawl his name in windswept kanji next to Yugi's.  
"One more thing before we're done. I need a signature from a guardian."  
"I can take care of that," Solomon interrupted, one hand I the doorframe where he'd been listening.

Hah! I'm done typing it up! Finally, you can have the next chappie. I'll have you know that this is actually 4 pages in my handwriting. Still, it's a short chapter. Filler stuff. The next one will be an action one, hopefully!  
I would like to tell everyone that you can use my stories and OCs as long as you tell me beforehand. I have no problem with it and would only like to be told so I can have fun reading another's interpretation of my words.  
This is not a yaoi story, as I am not the biggest fan of the stuff. Any suggestions are appreciated, and if you want your OC to make an appearance in the book, pm me and I'll be happy to fit them in! If you have any more questions, want to tell me something, or just have a random word you want to say, review!  
List of awesome people who watched, reviewed, and favorited:  
Evolony1  
AuthoressReWritten  
Aikawa97  
GiuliaDark1  
AnimeGurl436  
BrightEyesIllusionist  
RockCollector  
Okami Endless  
Whew! That's more than I ever expected! If I missed anyone, please please tell me! Thanks everyone! I mean it. See you next chappie!** Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!**

P.s. If you are looking for another YuGiOh! crossover, there's one beautifully written that I highly recommend to everyone. It is called Another Shade of Evil and it's author is Yizuki. It is an amazing story. Seriously, try it.


	4. Chapter 4: The call

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ IT!**

I'm gonna try to make this a quick A/N because I know you all want to go on with the story after being kept from it by my laziness for so long. Procrastination Powers! …Eheheheh. Anyway, I want you faithful readers to know that my stories are continually "Up for adoption" so to speak. Now, now, don't freak out. What I'm trying to say is that anybody who wants to take my idea and write it in their own words is welcome to, as long as they let me know. And the only reason for that is that I would LOVE to read someone else's take on my idea. My OCs are also up for grabs if you wanna use them as a minor character.

**Reina:** *Hides in a box* Noooooooo…

**A0:** Onwards! By the way, I am forgoing writing this out in order to post it sooner (Well, sooner than it would be otherwise… eheheh), so hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.

Disclaimer: Yeah, my name is Envy. I came from a different world so I could imitate Takahashi-sama, write a BOOK, then create an anime series based on it. And the whole time I was doing this, I also wrote ANOTHER story as a WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON. Yeah. Totally makes sense. NO, I don't own either series. Seriously. (Hehe… FMA reference!)

Chapter 4: Action?

"Grandpa?! You can speak English?" Yami was surprised.

"Of course I can." Solomon replied. "You really think that one can work abroad and not know the language?" He paused for a couple moments. "Yugi, I heard what Miss Rangers said, and it seems like it'd be the best option for you. I can sign the paper and arrange things for you at your high school. Besides, it seems you've already made your decision." He glanced at the form, where Yugi's and Yami's signatures sat.

"Grandpa…" Yugi's eyes rounded with love for his grandfather. Yami switched back with Yugi and he ran over to give him a hug. Solomon chucked and squeezed his shoulders.

"Now, why don't you run along while Miss Rangers and I talk business? I suppose you might want to call a few of your friends to tell them your plans, especially if some happen to be going with you."

Yugi's eyes widened. :That's right! Malik and Ryou!: He raced upstairs to call them right away.

"Would you like those Duel Monsters packs delivered to…" Grandpa's voice trailed away as they moved out of the hearing range.

:Who should we try first?: Yugi asked.

::Let's go with the tomb robber. Something tells me he'll be more likely to catch onto our hints faster, since I don't think this 'secret society' would like us telling him outright.::

Yugi followed Yami's train of thought and scoffed. :Yami, the phone lines aren't going to be tapped.: He felt Yami raise an eyebrow.

::I don't know, Aibou. Some of our fans seem pretty crazy.::

Yugi started to roll his eyes but stopped. Some of them _did_ seem creeperish enough to try it, and that crowd earlier… He shuddered. :I'm getting creeped out. Let's just call Bakura.: Yami smirked in the background as Yugi punched in the numbers of Ryou's phone address.

"_Hello?"_ Ryou's voice came through the small device held to Yugi's ear. Yami winced. ::Gah, I'll never get used to that.:: Yugi giggled.

"Hi, Ryou! It's Yugi calling. Is Bakura there?" Yugi shifted uneasily. He wasn't one of those people to talk on the phone. It always made him self-conscious. Talking face-to-face was much easier, especially when you could read their facial expressions.

"_One minute. Let me grab him."_ There was a pause on the other end as Ryou supposedly went to tell Bakura he had a phone call. _"What do you want._" Bakura's surly voice sounded from the phone. Yami quickly switched places with Yugi.

"I was simply wondering if you had received a letter recently." Said Yami. ::Ra, I hate these things. I feel like an idiot talking to a piece of plastic with some metal wires.::

_"A letter? Poultry-delivered? Yeah, I might have gotten something."_

"So I suppose you know about it then."

_"What do you mean? Like the secret-" _

"Hey, Bakura, did I ever tell you that one story about Kaiba's crazy fangirls?" Yami quickly cut Bakura off.

_"Huh? What? What are you talking about?"_ Bakura sounded completely confused.

"You know, the one where they tapped his phone lines. C'mon, Bakura, you must be _really_ tired not to remember that one."

_"…_" Bakura was silent for a few seconds as his mind processed this information. _"Yeah. That one. Yes, I did receive a letter this past month. I take it you got one too? And if you're wondering, yes. I was asleep." _

Yami sighed in relief. Finally he seemed back to normal. Not that was unsurprising. After all, it had been 5000 years since he was a thief. Anyone would be out of practice. "Yes, I was sent a letter also."

_"…Both of you?"_

"Yes." This was getting too risky to talk about over the piece of plastic. "Hey, are you busy? It might be better to talk in person. I'll call Malik and see if he can come over too."

_"We'll be right over."_ Bakura hung up. Yami sighed. He was never going to change. At least he wasn't evil like before. ::Malik's turn. Let's hope he's a bit more awake than the Tomb Robber.:: Yami's hand hovered over the phone. ::Errr… Aibou?:: he called.

:Yami? What is it?: Yugi was curious to know what had the Nameless Pharaoh hesitating.

::Ano… Well… What's Malik's phone number?:: Yami asked, a hint of a sheepish grin on his face.

Yugi laughed. :All you had to do was ask!: He told Yami the address, and he quickly typed it in. The phone rang for a few seconds before Malik picked up. _" 'Yello. Malik here."_

"Malik, it's Yugi. I have a question to ask."

"_Ask away."_

"Did you happen to get a letter recently?_"_

_"Oh. I completely forgot about that. I was going to ask you the same thing. So, yes."_

"Are you free to come over right now? The tomb robber's coming, too."

_"…Be there in a minute." _There was a distant sound of a motorcycle starting up. "_Bye."_

:Well, it sounds as if we've got that taken care of.: Yugi piped up.

::I don't know, Aibou. For some reason I get the feeling of imminent danger. And based on our track record, it's headed straight for us.::

Dun dun DUUUUN! Yeah, yeah. It's a really short chapter. It's a chappie, ok? I typed it all up today so I could post it for you! And we're moving! I estimate one more chapter before we get to the good stuff, but it might be longer if I decide to drag their conversation out more. Yeah. One more filler chapter! Bear with me, people! Life decided to hit me in the head with a sack comprised of Writer's block and _Romeo and Juliet_. *Mutters* I really hate that book….

Anyway, yeah… Forgot what I was going to say. Ah, yes. DON'T KILL ME! (And press the Review button! It seriously doesn't bite, people.)

One more thing to say. So far, 393 total people have visited it with 808 views… How is it that I only have 8 reviews? That means 385 of you just passed on without bothering to take a second and tell me what you think. Sad.

Wait, lemme say that again. Only FIVE people have actually reviewed. Some of those reviews were by the same people! (And thanks a lot, you guys. I really mean it.) Well, I'll get off your back now. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Bakura Jokes!

Aaand I'm back! Sorry for chewing you out the other day… It did help me get more reviews, though! THREE! Yay! (You can interpret that as either sarcasm or not… I don't know if it would make that much of a difference.)

So, I'm sorry for the boring chappie. I tried to make it more interesting with a bunch of Bakura jokes. It's still basically all dialogue, though. I'm trying to do this as fast as I can so I can get my words up (I wanna be a Beta. :3) So that's why it's posted wayyy faster than the last one. I'm 200 words away!

Hey, (This is turning into a rather long author's note…) But does anyone have an interest in Betaing this story? My brother was going to do it, but it's been months and he's refused to even read it. He's missing out, right? *Crickets chirping* …Right? Hey, back me up here! Anyway, here you go! Reina, do the disclaimer!

Reina: Alas, Anime0taku is not Tonks, and thus cannot own either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. Sadness for her.

-::I don't know, Aibou. For some reason I get the feeling of imminent danger. And based on our track record, it's headed straight for us.::-

"Straight for us, eh? Not that it would be much of a surprise if we _did_ get into another sort of trouble." Yugi jumped five feet in the air while Yami simply turned around.

"Bakura. How nice of you to join us. Did you actually come in through the door this time?"

"No. Much to my Hikari's displeasure, there was an open window. Why use the door?" Bakura shrugged while waves of embarrassment radiated from Ryou, who was in spirit form.

"Right. Bakura, you'll never change. Now all we have to wait for is Malik, who'll hopefully use the door like a _responsible_ person."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bakura grumbled. Right then, the doorbell rang. A faint call of "I've got it!" came from the shop area. A few seconds later, Malik entered the room.

"Ah, Bakura's here too?" He stated. "Did he use the door like a civilized person?"

Yami chuckled. "Funny, we were just discussing that. No, he didn't. There was a window open."

"Of course. Really, I wonder if he even knows how to open one sometimes."

"So, if we're done joking about my entrance, are we going to start talking about the reason we're here?" Bakura growled, pulling the letter out from a hidden pocket.

(When'd you grab that?) Ryou wondered.

((When I was leaving, Hikari. Did you really think I'd come unprepared?)) Bakura said back. ((Besides, it's no wonder you didn't notice. I'm not called the King of Thieves for nothing.))

(Of course.) Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura's boasting, but stayed quiet.

-:Well, I guess the first thing to do would be to look at the letters and check that they say the same thing.:- Yugi piped up, broadcasting to the group. Yami nodded and produced two letters. Bakura took out Ryou's, but Malik just stood there awkwardly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ano…" He started.

"Aww, did widdle Malik forget his letter?" crooned Bakura.

"Shaddap, Bakura. I was in kind of a rush to get here." Malik snapped. "I still remember the gist of what it said, so if the others say the same thing I'll know." Everyone (excluding Malik, of course) laid their letters on the table. One glance told them exactly what they needed to know: the letters were exactly the same.

"Of course." Bakura murmured. "It seemed more like a formatted, just enter the name type of letter anyway. The envelope is what worried me most." He then placed the envelope next to his letter. It read:

Yami Bakura (Akefia)

Second Soul Room

Millennium Ring

Yami nodded while Malik stared in shock. "Yes. Mine said almost the exact same thing. It appears whoever wrote these letters knows about the Millennium Items, and I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing."

"You're _pretty sure_?!" Everyone's eyes flicked to where Malik stood, his mouth agape. "This is about the worst thing that could happen! Do you have any _idea_ how long and hard my clan has worked to keep the secret of the Items safe? If they are, as it appears, common knowledge, that can't be good for anyone. Eventually someone will want to get their hands on the great power stored in the items. The only way we avoided that was complete and total secrecy!"

"Malik, don't get your panties in a twist. If anything goes wrong, I'm sure that I can handle whatever a petty thief tries to throw at me." He scoffed. "I mean, even the Great Pharaoh is trained to deal with those types of attacks. And if you really need help, call on one of your servants. I bet they would help you. Besides, you are the chosen holder of the Millennium Rod. I doubt anything could touch you."

"The great Thief King is comforting Malik? Something's gone wrong. We might have an impostor on our hands. Not to mention that he called thieves 'petty.'" Yami remarked.

"Oh, would you just stop bugging me? It's starting to get annoying. I was talking about the _other _thieves. The ones that don't match my awesome skill."

-:Guys?:- Yugi interrupted. -:How about we go back to the subject at hand?:-

"Right. So it appears that these people know about the Items and possibly what they can do and how to use them. If we can get instruction in that area, I'm sure it's the best choice. Also, there's the other magic that the school actually teaches. It appears to be a whole lot broader than Shadow Magic, although we may be able to use the Items with their magic in the same way we use them for Shadow Magic. All speculation, of course, but it is a possibility." Yami summarized.

-(So, I guess the question we're trying to ask here is…)- Ryou trailed off as everyone's gaze flicked to him. -(…Whether or not to actually _attend_ this school.)-

-:We're going, that's for sure.:-

Malik spoke up. "I wanna learn how to do some of the magic that lady showed to me. Besides, in a community of wizards, there's bound to be some bad ones. Since we are now exposed to the community, we are now a potential target. I think it's a wise choice to go, and Ishizu agrees."

"…Ryou wants to go." Bakura stated simply.

"And that's the only reason?"

"No." A wicked grin spread across his face. "A new world means new treasure…"

-(Bakura, please no.)- Ryou moaned.

"Oh, yes."

"Again, back to the current topic." Yami interrupted. "So, we're all planning on going. The next thing we have to answer is whether Bakura and I will be going as our own people or alongside our Hikaris."

"What do you mean, 'as our own people?' Last time I checked, we were invisible to the world." Snorted Bakura.

Yami's eyes widened. "You mean—she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

A grin spread across Yami's face. "Awesome. I get to tell you. Do you have your deck with you?"

Bakura looked lost and very confused. "Of course…"

"You have Multiply, right?"

"Yesss…"

"I believe you know how to use the power of the Millennium Ring?"

Bakura's face lit up like Yami had flipped the switch. Ryou, however, still looked very confused but his expression brightened as he followed his yami's train of thought.

"Ryou! Come here." Ryou hurried over to Bakura, who had pulled the card Multiply out of his deck. They placed their hands on the card, one visible and one spirit.

"(Trap card activate! Multiply!)" They shouted in unison. At once, the blinding flash of light filled the room just as it had done for Yugi and Yami the night before. It slowly cleared, leaving a total of two white-haired boys, a stunned Malik, a smug Yami, and a Yugi who was nearly doubled over in laughter at the look on Malik's face.

"Awesome." Ryou murmured.

-:There's just one thing you should know.:- Yugi said, apparently recovered from his laughing fit. -:It drains energy pretty quickly. So unless you were planning on taking a nap when you get home, I suggest you deactivate it.:- They followed his suggestion and after another brief flash, everything was back to normal. Well, everything besides the expression on Malik's face.

There was a moment of silence before Bakura spoke up. "Well, I don't really want to go to this school anyway, and if what you say is true, there's no way we would be able to stay split apart for who knows how long. It could be only one day or months. I'll go to protect my Hikari."

"You know what, Bakura, that might be a first." Said person raised an eyebrow at Yami as he continued on. "Those words that came out of your mouth… They actually made sense!"

Malik let out a snort of laughter that quickly died down as an award-winning death glare was shot his way, courtesy of Bakura. "Fine. Go on. Keep joking about me. It's not like I really care."

"I think I'm going to do the same thing as you, Bakura, if only because I don't know what's going on over there, what could happen, or how long we could keep the spell up. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

Malik's forehead creased in concentration as he thought. "Not that I know of…"

"Well then, I guess we'll see each other when we meet back here to leave in a week." Malik turned and headed out the door with a short "Bye." Bakura simply jumped out the window again, Ryou following behind. Yami sighed and sat down in a chair, his brows furrowing.

:Everything ok, Yami?: Yugi's voice rang with concern.

::I can only hope that we're not running straight into danger, Aibou. There's so much we don't know.::

:I think that's kind of unavoidable right now. The best we can do is face forward.:

::You're right, Yugi. Thanks.::

Yay! How long did it take me to update? A day? Two? (No, seriously, I can't remember.) Anyway, there you go! Next chapter: ACTION! YESSSSSSS! Finally. I hope you enjoyed the Bakura jokes. For some reason, they were incredibly easy to come up with. Weird. Sorry I'm not doing the crediting this chapter. I'm trying to transfer my stuff to a new gmail account specifically for fanfiction and it got a little messy. I'm sorting it out soon and hopefully you'll get your credit soon! Until then, thanks to all my reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters!

Special thanks to Sakura Lisel, who followed and favorite ME! *Does a happy dance* Thanks so much!

Guest review answers:  
Guest 1: I'm really glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!  
Guest2: The heart of the story will be at the climax. We're only at the setup, though. As I said, action next chapter! Is that what you're looking for? Also, it should be up sooner because I prefer to write the action stuff anyway. Sorry if all the fillers are boring you! Thanks for reading, though, and also for telling me what you want! It helps a lot.

**Question time! (Maybe I'll get more reviews this way.)**

Who is your favorite/least favorite character of all time and why? Rant all you want! I am guaranteed to answer your review unless you're a guest and then I may forget to put it in the author's notes… I wonder if anyone reads these anyway.

Well, see you next chappie!


End file.
